Carribean Queen
by Red Chaos Butterfly
Summary: [WillElizabeth] Not JackLizzie. No OC’s. Are you gasping in shock yet? [Oneshot]


**Carribean Queen**

**:Disclaimers:**

I _don_'_t _own the song "Carribean Queen." That would be Billy Ocean. I don't own the characters. That would be Disney. The only thing that's mine is this story, and the computer I'm using to type it up on.

**:Warnings:**

Adult-ish themes. Meaning it's about love, and anyone who's still afraid of "boy-cooties" probably isn't mature enough to read this

**:A Note From the Author:**

Hey everyone I, personally, am more or less the kind of person who likes reviewing and reading stories rather than write them. But things change, and that's how this story was born. That, and some one had "Carribean Queen" on repeat on iTunes when the computer froze, and me, being the lazy devil that I am, didn't bother to turn it off. Anyway, enjoy!

Ah! And before I forget! This is sometime after the first movie. Ah, the first movie. A time when things were simple, and there weren't rabid Jack/Lizzie shippers taking over the earth. How I long for those times again. sigh

:This work of fiction was brought to you by the letter C:

"Will!" cried a voice, seeming to come from the Heavens. The young man, the very William Turner of whom the voice was refering to, shielded his eyes from the now setting sun, and took in the sight that couldn't be mistaken for anyone other than Elizabeth Swann. Her angelic features were illuminated by the pinks, yellows and reds of sunset, her dress billowing behind her like the robes of a celestial being. And in so many ways, she was.

As she approached, her familiar smile gracing her saintly features, I stood, drinking in the sight of a Miss Elizabeth Swann like a man who had travelled across the desert with naught but one flask of water.

_She dashed by me in painted on jeans_

_And all heads turned 'cuz she was the cream_

_In the blink of an eye I knew her number and her name_

She rushed into my arms, the way that I'd scarcely let myself dare to dream of in the past. Even now, embracing her, it all felt like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. Her voice awoke me from my thoughts, speaking my name once again.

"Will?" she called, laughing lightly, causing my heart to beat faster at the beautiful noise. " I asked what you were doing out here. It's getting late, if the sun setting is any indication," she said, pulling back to glance at the sunset that she'd been refering to.

"I was...thinking," I began, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. I had been thinking, actually, of none other than the woman in front of me, as it were. The woman I'd been chasing around the Carribean for over a month. The woman who looked as delicate as a rose, though she could certainly pack a punch. The woman who was the daughter of Governor Weatherbee Swann, and the object of my affection.

"Elizabeth," I started, and took both of her hands in mine. She looked puzzled for a moment, but the look was soon replaced with a smile. It was all I needed to continue. "I realise that I have little to offer you, and that it's nothing more than me dreaming...but Elizabeth, if this isn't really a dream...if you think you could love a blacksmith...would you take this ring, and marry me?" I asked, watching as her face switched from surprise to a grin.

"Oh Will!"Elizabeth cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She lurched forwards, and I, being caught off guard, fell backwards into the white Carribean sand. A few seconds passed, and as I opened my eyes I discovered she'd bent down and placed her lips over mine.

_Carribean queen_

_Now we're sharing the same dream_

_And our hearts they beat as one_

_No more love on the run_

I pulled her closer to me, cupping her chin in the hand that I wasn't using. Even now, months after we'd shared our first kiss, the spark that I felt whenever our lips met was still burning brightly.

_I lose my cool when she walks in the room_

_And I get so excited just from her perfume_

_Electric eyes you can't ignore_

_Carribean queen_

_Now we're sharing the same dream_

_And our hearts they beat as one_

_No more love on the run_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Wow. That was unexpected

I wasn't actually going to have him propose. But like I've said before; things change.

Oh! And it would absolutly fantastical if you would review! Thank you!


End file.
